legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power-Bands
Power bands are mystical bands that are the source of the Guardians power that gives them armored suits and powers when activated. They are worn around the Guardian's arm and the Guardian must say "Empower the (animal they are the Guardian of)!" to activate it. The power bands come in six colors: red, green, white, blue (sometimes shown as purple), green and black; according to Wu Xing (The Five Elements) Red The Snake and Horse power bands are red because their element is fire. Snake.gif|Cobra, Guardian of the Snake, Powering Up with the Snake Power Band. Snake Powerband.png|The Snake Powerband Horse.png|Mana-Ho, Guardian of the Horse. Horse Powerband.png|The Horse Powerband Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 21.19.59.png|Mana-Ho's Power Band. Enternal Maiden.PNG|Ho Syen Koo wearing Mana-Ho's Power Band. Gold The Dragon, Dog, Ram and Ox power bands are gold because their element is earth. Dragon.gif|Ang Leung Empowering the Golden Dragon Power Band. Golden Dragon Guardian (Mr. Lueng).PNG|Mr. Leung, former Guardian of the Golden Dragon, Powered Up with the Golden Dragon Power Band. Golden Dragon Guardian (Ang Lueng).PNG|Ang Leung, Guardian of the Golden Dragon, Powered Up with the Golden Dragon Power Band. Golden Dragon (Ling Lueng).PNG|Ling Leung, Guardian of the Golden Dragon, Powered Up with the Golden Dragon Power Band. FINAL FINAL .png|The Golden Dragon Powerband Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 17.31.28.png|The Golden Dragon Power Band up close. Dog.gif|Chow, Guardian of the Dog, Powering Up with the Dog Power Band. Dog Powerband.png|The Dog Powerband Ox Real .gif|Robbie, Guardian of the Ox, Powering Up with the Ox Power Band. Ox Powerband.png|The Ox Powerband Ram.gif|Jungi Powering Up with the Ram Power Band she stole from Billy. Ram Guardian (Billy).PNG|Billy, Guardian of the Ram, Powered Up with the Ram Power Band. Ram Guardian (Me Ying).PNG|Me Ying, the former Guardian of the Ram, Powered Up with the Ram Power Band. Ram Powerband.png|The Ram Powerband White The Monkey and Rooster power bands are white because their element is metal. Rooster.gif|Lo Wang, Guardian of the Rooster, Powering Up with the Rooster Power Band. Rooster Powerband.png|The Rooster Powerband Xian Chi-0.PNG|Xuan Chi, the Guardian of the Monkey Power Band. Low Chu (Monkey Guardian).PNG|Low Chu, the former Guardian of the Monkey. Monkey Powerband.png|The Monkey Powerband Blue (Sometimes shown as purple) Only Shadow Bands are blue, it includes the Shadow Dragon, Shadow Rat, Shadow Wolf, Shadow Tiger, Shadow Stallion, Shadow Ape, Shadow Ox and Shadow Snake. Shadow Dragon .gif|Ling Leung, former Guardian of the Shadow Dragon, Powering Up with the Shadow Dragon Power Band. Emperor Of The Darkest Yin.PNG|The Emperor Of The Darkest Yin, Guardian of the Shadow Dragon. Shadow Rat.gif|Yin Wi, Guardian of the Shadow Rat Powering Up with the Shadow Rat Power Band. Shadow Wolf Guardian (K-Ho).PNG|K Ho, Guardian of the Shadow Wolf Powered Up with the Shadow Guardian Power Band. Shadow Tiger.gif|Saber Claw, Guardian of the Shadow Tiger Powering Up with the Shadow Tiger Power Band. Shadow Stallion Guardian (Tex).PNG|Tex, Guardian of the Shadow Stallion Powered Up with the Shadow Stallion Power Band. Shadow Ape Guardian (Chang Wo).PNG|Chang Wo, Guardian of the Shadow Ape Powered Up with the Shadow Ape Power Band. Shadow Ox.gif|Victor, Guardian of the Shadow Ox Powering Up with the Shadow Ox Power Band. Shadow Snake Guardian (Borbal).PNG|Borbal, Guardian of the Shadow Snake. Green The Tiger and Rabbit power bands are green because their element is wood. Tiger.gif|Beingal, Guardian of the Tiger, Powering Up with the Tiger Power Band. Tiger Guardian (Bastet).PNG|Bastet, former Guardian of the Tiger. Tiger Powerband.png|The Tiger Powerband Hye (Rabbit Gaurdian).png|Haye, Guardian of the Rabbit. Rabbit Powerband.png|The Rabbit Powerband Screen Shot 2015-06-05 at 20.51.20.png|Ling's duplicates due to the Rabbit Power Band. Black The Pig and Rat power bands are black because their element is water. Pig.gif|Shoong, Guardian of the Pig, Powering Up with the Pig Power Band. Pig guardian (Tommy Voo).PNG|Tommy, former Guardian of the Pig, Powered Up with the Pig Power Band. Pig Powerband.png|The Pig Powerband Master Chin.PNG|Master Chin, former Guardian of the Pig. Rat.gif|Ming, Guardian of the Rat, Powering Up with her Power Band. Screen-Shot-2015-07-29-at-01.37.53-Recovered.png|The Rat Powerband Gems The true source of The Guardian Powers are from The Powerbands' Gems; these are small, trapezium shaped objects that are placed on top of every Powerband. Without them, The Powerband would not work, and if they are damaged- they could cause the users powers to go haywire. Rat Gem.png|The Rat Gem Ox Gem.png|The Ox Gem Tiger Gem.png|The Tiger Gem Rabbit Gem.png|The Rabbit Gem Dragon Gem.png|The Dragon Gem Snake Gem.png|The Snake Gem Horse Gem.png|The Horse Gem Ram Gem.png|The Ram Gem Monkey Gem.png|The Monkey Gem Rooster Gem.png|The Rooster Gem Dog Gem..png|The Dog Gem Pig Gem copy.png|The Pig Gem Trivia *The bands can recharge at their own Temple. *Other people can wear and transform in another Guardian's power band. *When a Guardian is defeated in battle, their power band's power transfers to the winner. *The black power bands should be blue because their element is water and in Wu Xing water is blue, however, the only blue power bands are with Shadow Guardians and the Guardians with black power bands are not Shadow Guardians so that may have led to confusion if they had the same colored power band. *There are probably other Shadow Bands such as the Shadow Rabbit, Shadow Ram, Shadow Rooster and Shadow Pig, however, this cannot be certain as these Bands and Guardians have never been shown on the show. *The gem in the centre of the band always corresponds to the promotional picture of The Chinese Zodiac. *The gem in the centre of the band is where all the powers are held, not the powerband itself. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Shadow Guardians Category:Former Guardians Category:Deceased Characters